


No Homo

by hideyoshi



Series: Soumako OneShots [1]
Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, College AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, gay cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hideyoshi/pseuds/hideyoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sousuke and makoto haven't seen each other in a while because of busy schedules during exam week, but now exams are over and they have plenty of time for each other again :></p>
            </blockquote>





	No Homo

**Author's Note:**

> all of the "no homo" stuff is completely sarcastic btw !!

“I missed you so much,” Makoto sighed against Sousuke’s lips, their bodies pressed close and arms wrapped around each other.

The past few weeks had been filled with study-jammed late nights, lonely days, and  _ stress. _ The closer exams approached, the less time they had together. Even the time they did manage to find was spent curled around each other, passed out to the sound of their hearts beating in sync. Thankfully, this time had finally come to its end with the last scribbles of worn-down pencil nubs marking the completion of Makoto’s final exam. The next thirty minutes were spent hustling through college students trudging to their next exams and subway crowds on the way to Sousuke’s apartment.  Once there, Makoto had barely time to utter a greeting before his boyfriend had him pulled in a tight embrace. 

Sousuke hummed at Makoto’s words, kissing him again lightly.

“That’s gay, Makoto,” Sousuke spoke into the softness of the shorter man’s lips.

The deepness of Sousuke’s heated voice paired with literally any other sentence would have sent shivers down Makoto’s spine, but this particular combination made Makoto pause his movements.

“Sousuke. You’re literally making out with a guy right now, you know?”

“Your point?”

_ “That’s gay,” _ Makoto spelled out.

Sousuke pulled his arm up to pinch Makoto’s chin between his thumb and forefinger.

“Not if you say no homo it isn’t.”

When Makoto responded with nothing more than a dumbfounded look, Sousuke continued.

“Here, I’ll show you.”

Sousuke slid his hand to rest on the back of Makoto’s neck, holding the brunet in place as he landed a soft kiss on his cheek.

“No homo,” Sousuke whispered lowly into tanned flesh.

He moved over to the left cheek and repeated the action.

“No homo,” Sousuke continued in between Makoto’s eyebrows, the other responding to the touch with a soft sigh.

Teal eyes burned into green ones as his voice dropped even lower, “no homo.” Heated breath burned into the bridge of Makoto’s nose, running warmth throughout his body despite the ridiculous words it carried.

Finally, Sousuke’s lips pressed onto Makoto’s, pulling all thoughts from the other’s brain and replacing them with ones of desperation and want.

Makoto tried vainly to reconnect with Sousuke’s retreating lips, rushing desire moving his body like a current. Lips pursing to a pout at the faded contact and eyes squinting open, Makoto was met with a teasing smirk.

“No homo.”

“Just shut the fuck up,” came a breathless reply and a pair of aggressive lips pushing against the taller. 

Smooth lips reciprocated with renewed energy, teeth pulling at the skin of Makoto’s bottom lip. Sousuke swallowed the gasp that followed, sliding his tongue against the roof of the other man’s mouth. 

 

They stood there in Sousuke’s apartment entryway, breathing each other in through gasps and wandering hands. Then their feet were fumbling through neglected laundry, giggling into open-mouthed kisses as the journey to the couch took longer than necessary. The two tumbled onto plush cushions, relaxing into the familiar feel of body and sofa. 

Sousuke’s lips peppered tender kisses down Makoto’s chin and to his neck, leaving roses to bloom in their wake. Chuckling softly at the heavy blush creeping towards Makoto’s collar bone, Sousuke pulled his lips from their adventure. A droopy smile catching onto Makoto’s upper lip in a feather-light touch and pulling the other into another slow kiss. 

“Sou,” Makoto started.

“hmm?” Came the low response, vibrating slightly on the brunet’s chin.

“Don’t hate me.”

Sousuke squinted his eyes open to send a tentative glare.

“You want to take a nap, don’t you?” 

Makoto’s apologetic smile was fully equipped with wide eyes through thick lashes, clearly a man who knows what he’s doing. And, as usual, the dark-haired man trapping him against the couch gave in to angelic features, sighing heavily through his nose. 

“My last exam was  _ really hard _ -” Makoto tried to reason but was interrupted by a loud groan, Sousuke throwing his head back in exaggeration. 

Makoto snuggled sweetly into Sousuke’s chest.

“One hour, I promise.”

“Thirty minutes.”

“Forty-five.”

Sousuke sighed in defeat, hugging Makoto closer, “fine, whatever, but the second you wake up, you’re mine.” 

Makoto giggled into loose cloth, shutting his eyes and pressing himself closer to Sousuke’s broad chest. Sousuke responded by drawing circles along the brunet’s back and breathing into the soft hair below his chin. His hand gradually slowed to open-palmed rubbing along Makoto’s lower back, falling in line with his back dimples smoothly. 

“I missed you too,” Sousuke whispered, the wind of his breath misplacing few silky hairs in the process.

And, closing his eyes, Sousuke slid into the unconscious with Makoto.

**Author's Note:**

> yyeah so this is my first fic so lemme kno what u think of it !!


End file.
